1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a digital photographing apparatus, and more particularly to a method of controlling a digital photographing apparatus in which a still image is photographed when a shutter release button is pressed in one of a plurality of still image photographing modes according to a photographing condition of the still image photographing mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical digital photographing apparatus, e.g., a digital camera disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2004-119,876, entitled “Method of Notification of Inadequate Picture Quality, published in 2004, operates in a moving picture photographing mode and various still image photographing modes. In more detail, when a shutter release button is pressed after a user selects a still image photographing mode via a mode dial or a slide button, a still image is photographed according to a still image photographing condition of the selected still image photographing mode. In addition, when the shutter release button is pressed after a user selects a moving picture photographing mode via the mode dial or the slide button, a moving picture is photographed according to a predetermined standard photographing condition of the moving picture photographing mode.
Therefore, according to a typical digital photographing apparatus such as the digital camera described above, a user can only use one moving picture photographing mode. Further, it may be difficult to switch from the moving picture photographing mode to one of the still image photographing modes and vice versa.